blue and hazel eyed boys meet brown eyed girl
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: promises are made to be broken. Friendships can break as easily as they form, and piece themselves back together as imperceptibly as they break / Noah, Jesse and Rachel, from childhood to adult life.


**Author's Note: **I love the dynamics of a St. Puckleberry friendship. Blame this on the awesomeness that are Mark&Lea&Jon. They're the best.

And, before I forget, go check the amazing stories from MissElliexXxXx. I beta her new story 'The Sound of Underground' and it's amazing! Go read it and others right now! Also, be a part of her contest. I'm a guest judge! Check all the details over at her profile.

This goes to my girls Queen, Ellie and Ash, for the support and the ear to vent when I need.

**Timeline: **Starts pre-show, has a part set during season 1 and stretches all the way into future.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, please. C'mon.

**blue and hazel eyed boys meet brown eyed girl**

**Part 1: **_**1997**_

**J**esse Jonathan St. James meets his best friends when he is five. Noah Aaron Puckerman is four. Rachel Barbara Berry is three.

You see, Jesse's and Noah's mothers Claire and Anne and Rachel's daddy Hiram all grew up together in Lima, Ohio. But, with college, they all split throughout the country: Claire went to Vassar, Anne enrolled at Ohio State, Hiram got a full ride to NYU. Through phone calls and letters and frequent summers together they keep their friendship intact. But then college is over, adult life begins and relationships develop.

Claire marries Jonathan St. James in the fall of 1991 after dating for two years and being engaged for another year. Nine months later, she delivers a healthy baby boy after a painful birth that leaves her incapable of having more children. Anne and Hiram are there to wipe her tears and coo over her new baby, but they have their own lives to care for (Anne is living with a police officer and Hiram is quietly seeing a lawyer since shortly after Claire's wedding), so they're forced to leave. Claire struggles with postpartum depression that emotionally cripples her and leaves her newborn son under the care of nannies. Jonathan takes his family on trips around the world but, when the time comes for Jesse to start preschool, Claire, having gotten better from her depression, sets her foot down. Back to Lima they go.

Anne moves in with police officer boyfriend Abraham 'Abe' Puckerman and they marry quietly on July 1992. They welcome their first son, Noah, in September 1993. Anne calls Claire after, and Claire is overjoyed and excited for her friend, and Hiram comes down with Leroy from NY to meet the new baby, and for two years everything is perfect. Abe dotes on Anne and their son, and Noah is an adorable little boy with mischievous hazel eyes who charms everyone within a two-mile radius, a true daddy's boy. But then Abe is shot while on duty and given a two-month-long paid leave and, with that much time in his hands he turns to the bottle. And Anne sees a whole new side of her husband, but has no one to run to. Claire is busy being a wife and a mother and getting better from her depression. Hiram is settling with Leroy and prepping for his own baby to arrive. So Anne protects Noah the best she can and tries hard to believe Abe's tearful apologies and promises.

Hiram meets Leroy in NYU and it takes the whole five years of their Law school for them to get their act together and get together. He goes to Claire's wedding and visits her after she gives birth. He throws Anne her baby shower and holds her hand while she pushes Noah out. In 1993, he and Leroy have a simple commitment ceremony (only the two of them and some friends) and they decide to start their family. So, they put an ad on paper and by January 1994 they choose their surrogate: Shelby, a beautiful, talented and driven young woman who dreams of Broadway. After two months of trying and a failed attempt, Shelby gets pregnant in March. In December, Hiram and Leroy cry when they welcome a daughter. Rachel Barbara is her mother's spitting image but with olive skin. They offer Shelby a chance to meet her baby and be a part of baby Rachel's life, but she refuses. The next day, she's gone. Hiram and Leroy live in New York for two years until Hiram's dad passes away and they decide to move back to Lima, Ohio.

Jesse is five. Noah is four. Rachel is three. And their first meeting goes as well as expected when you join a boy with a flair for dramatics, another one who is trouble in a stick and a girl who is a little drama queen (exactly like Leroy's mother). In fact – it goes better than expected. Noah is immediately smitten with Rachel (he pulls at her pigtails and says she has cooties, and Anne starts dreaming right away of a Jewish daughter-in-law). Rachel seems transfixed with Noah's innate charm and mischief, but immerses in a serious conversation with Jesse about singing and dancing (or as serious as a conversation between two children can be). Jesse laughs when Noah teases Rachel, but, when it goes too far and Rachel cries, he tells Noah to stop and tells Rachel she's pretty. Noah then picks his toy guitar and 'plays' it, and Jesse and Rachel sit holding hands and singing.

Claire, Hiram and Anne start cooing over how adorable their children are together, the two women bickering over who will end up being Rachel's mother-in-law. Anne has Judaism on her side. Claire dangles Jesse's and Rachel's obvious hand-holding and shared love of performing. Hiram just sits there and watches the three children singing and giggling together.

He has a feeling – his mama always said he was psychic – that those three young lives will be always interwoven together.

**

* * *

Part II: **_**2002.**_

**B**y the time Jesse is ten, Noah is nine and Rachel is eight, their friendship is ironclad and eternal – or so they think. Between them little changed. Noah is still always being grounded or yelled at for getting in trouble. From time to time he still picks on Rachel, and she cries when he goes too far. And Jesse always teases Rachel for being a drama queen (more than he is) but always wipes her tears when she cries because of Noah and scolds Noah sternly because of this.

Outside their little bubble, though, everything is changing. Abraham Puckerman left Anne (by then pregnant with daughter Nina, now two) three years ago. Claire and Jonathan have returned to their around-the-world trips once Jonathan's brother moved to Akron, leaving Jesse on the care of his uncle. Rachel is picked apart by a clique of girls at her and Noah's school, led by blonde and pristine Quinn Fabray, who Noah is smitten with. Oh, yes, and Noah have a new best friend, Finn Hudson. Little by little, he's leaving Rachel and Jesse aside to go play with Finn (who Jesse doesn't know yet and Rachel says is really a 'nice and polite young boy, if a little short on the bright side').

More and more often the afternoons after school find Rachel sitting with Jesse at his uncle's house, crying her eyes out because of something hurtful Quinn told her that Noah laughed at. Jesse always promises Rachel Noah ("-and he's going by this horrible nickname, 'Puck', at school, Jesse, it's so… so stupid!") – Jesse promises Rachel Puck or Noah or whatever will snap out of it and apologize. And he truly believes it, and he knows Rachel hopes so too.

It lasts until an afternoon close to the summer of 1997. Jesse goes with his uncle to pick Rachel up from school (Hiram and Leroy are held back at their offices and can't. Anne is busy at the hospital. Claire is yet on another trip). Rachel smiles big and bright when she sees Jesse and his Uncle Samuel waiting for her and she rushes to them, hugging Jesse tight and talking a mile a minute. Jesse is laughing and teasing her gently, flicking a lock of thick black hair back, both unaware of the burning green eyes of one Noah Puckerman watching them from afar.

Now, Noah may not like school but he's not stupid. He knows he has been a bad, bad best friend to Rachel by allowing Quinn to say all those lies about Rachel and her dads (who are awesome, you know, for old people who are dads). But when Quinn turns her really cute blue eyes and sweet smile to him, his stomach does a weird flippy thing and he can't help but laugh along. Even if later he feels awful because Jesse comes to his house and yells at him for making Rachel cry. But now Noah sees Rachel and Jesse all hugging and she's laughing her really cute smile and looking at Jesse like Jesse went to the moon and brought her a star, and he hates it. He wants to punch Jesse the way Finn's mom's latest boyfriend taught him and Finn to and wants Rachel to laugh and smile like that to him and not Jesse. Or Finn. Or anyone else, really.

Quinn is by his side watching Rachel and Jesse still talking on the sidewalk, and her smile looks all evil and not so sweet when she calls out, "Who is that, Berry? Your boyfriend? My God, you really are a slut". And then Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are giggling and calling Rachel a slut, and Finn is confused, and Rachel's hand is holding tight at Jesse, whose face is a mask of shock and anger. And Noah can feel Quinn's, Rachel's and Jesse's eyes on him, and he looks at Quinn – who is smiling all nice at him again – and chuckles.

Rachel's eyes fill with tears. Jesse's face is blank. Quinn is smiling and slips her hand into his. Uncle Samuel tells Rachel and Jesse to get in the car and drives away with them. And Noah feels everything is changed.

That same afternoon, Jesse is at the Puckermans' porch, smiling at Anne. "Good evening, Mrs. Puckerman, is Noah home?" He asks, trying very, very hard not to give away how angry he is at Noah. Jesse spent the afternoon with a lapful of crying Rachel, and he knows she wasn't crying because of Quinn. She was crying because of Noah, because of yet another betrayal of their longtime friendship.

Anne smiles at the young boy and sends him up to Noah's bedroom. Noah is inside, playing with his SNES, and Jesse simply walks in and punches Noah the best, strongest he can. "Stay away from Rachel, or, I swear to God…" He's shaking with anger and leaves Noah behind before walking out of the bedroom. He stops by the kitchen and looks regrettably at Anne before saying, "Mrs. Puckerman, I think you would like to know that Noah called Rachel a slut this afternoon at school".

He's not even out the door when he hears the scream. "NOAH AARON PUCKERMAN, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The next afternoon, the first of summer, Noah is grounded until school starts (no hanging out with Finn, no guitar, no videogame). Anne takes him over to the Berry house to apologize, and he shuffles uncertainly to Rachel's room, where she is singing (she has a very pretty voice), Jesse sitting at her bed and smiling. They're giggling until Rachel sees Noah at her doorway and steps closer to Jesse. "Noah", she whispers. "What are you doing here?"

He hates how he feels left alone, standing at her room's door, Jesse standing behind Rachel and staring at him like he was less than dog poop. He looks down at his sneakers and mumbles, "I'm sorry. You're not…" He takes a deep breath and then, "You're not a slut, Rachel".

She nods at him, breathes 'thank you' and turns back to Jesse, facing away from Noah. Jesse somehow feels this is changing everything for them, and wraps an arm at Rachel's shoulder, nodding at Noah, who nods back and leaves. Rachel is fisting Jesse's shirt and looks at him. "Promise me you'll never do what he did to me", she whispers.

"I promise".

They don't know now that promises are made to be broken. Friendships can break as easily as they form, and piece themselves back together as imperceptibly as they break.

**

* * *

Part 3: **_**2010.**_

**R**achel is sixteen. Noah – no, not Noah – _Puck_ is seventeen. Jesse is eighteen. They've known each other for 13 years now and the world, their friendship and they themselves have changed a lot throughout the years, but the thickest changes happened this year specifically. Rachel manages to get Sandy Ryerson fired and successfully auditions to the new glee club, aptly renamed New Directions by their new coach, Spanish teacher William Schuester. Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang join as well. And then Finn Hudson, the school's football team quarterback, joins as well. And Rachel falls for him (her first teenage crush, unrelated to blue-grey eyed boys with curly hair and amazing voices)

(And no, she's never breathed a word to anyone about her childhood crush and dreams of being Mrs. St. James once she's 25 and a Broadway legend and Tony winner).

But Finn has his own emotional baggage: his girlfriend is Quinn Fabray, who hasn't changed a bit from her bullying ways on elementary schools and still looks like a china doll: blonde, pristine and beautiful. But Finn gives Rachel her first teenage kiss (her first kiss was when she was six with her two-years-older-than-her best friend, who now is her competition on show choir circuit). Finn also gives her first heartache from teenage year – the first one to break her heart was his best friend, when they were all children and Noah laughed when Quinn called her a slut. Oh, yes, and Quinn is supposedly having Finn's child. Finn doesn't even have the decency to tell her that.

Her friendship with Noah also changed, consequences of that fateful afternoon when she was called something she wasn't. He throws slushies on her face every day for a year until he joins glee club (she's secretly thrilled because she has always known he has (one of) the most amazing voice she has ever heard). When he asks her if they can work on mash-up ideas for their glee assignment, she agrees. They end up making out on her bed (she can't resist that mischievous smile and glinting eyes, hasn't been able to since they were children). She's Noah's (yes, Noah's, not Puck's – she still detests the nickname) girlfriend for a week until she figures out he's in love with Quinn and hides her broken heart behind her so-called love for Finn and breaks up with him (but not before he has a taste of his own medicine being slushied on the face after serenading her with 'Sweet Caroline'. She cries that night listening to that song; then she calls Jesse and asks him if he thinks she'll ever find someone who will want her first. He's quick to assure her that yes, she will).

(He doesn't comment on how she must have already found him, has since they were all children, because their friendship is too precious for him to put them at risk like this).

Five weeks later she figures out by herself that Quinn's baby is actually Noah's, not Finn's, and because she thinks he looks so worn and tired, she tells him the truth. Finn punches Noah on the choir room and quits on the eve of their sectionals, but comes around to help them rearrange a new set list after they find out someone leaked theirs, and helps her lead them to their first victory. They start dating shortly after, but he breaks up with her after two weeks to find his 'inner rockstar' (and go on a date with Brittany and Santana).

Then Jesse makes his move. He's seventeen now, a senior at Carmel, with a wish to end his high school years with a fourth national championship (he calls it his 'victory lap', and she can't say she doesn't understand); they meet at their favorite music store. She has to bite back her laughter at his aloof attitude and pretends to be nervous when he asks to sing 'Hello' with him. The way he looks at her makes her heart flutter, and she can't stop smiling (he can't either). He then asks her out, and they go on their date, and it's perfect. He kisses her for the first time since they were six and eight respectively, and it makes her burn.

(Claire, Jesse, Hiram, Leroy and Rachel get together that weekend, and his mother nearly dies with joy when she notices Jesse and Rachel's newfound intimacy. Hiram smiles and Leroy smirks. Rachel thinks she was never so happy before).

The first Monday after their date, Finn approaches her and tells her he wants to get back together, and she makes the mistake of telling him she's dating Jesse – saying the words makes her giddy. Finn dares to say Jesse has a hidden agenda, and it makes her furious (he does have obscure intentions, but it's not what Finn (and everyone else) thinks); she then harshly tells Finn to move on. Finn then rushes and tells Mr. Schue about her new relationship. It also comes to the knowledge of the original gleeks, and they give her an ultimatum: it's them or Jesse. She goes to Jesse at Carmel and babbles about heartbreak and Barbra, and he laughs and teases her about being more of a drama queen than him, and they (she) decide to secretly date. She tells Finn she's broken up with Jesse and he insists on getting back together, but she refuses.

Her secret blows in her face when Finn finds out about it and says he won't be her friend anymore if it turns out that Jesse wants to harm them (which he doesn't). She tries to have sex with Jesse and, despite their years of friendship, she still isn't ready to take that step with him (or anyone else for that matter). Jesse then transfers to McKinley for her (because he knows she will never be fully with him if it's in secret) and joins New Directions, and she's overjoyed because she has her best friend-turned-boyfriend with her, and it is going to be awesome.

(Noah is too busy preparing to be a father to Quinn's baby girl to properly interrogate Jesse about his reasons to come to McKinley. Besides, he notices how fucking thrilled Rachel is with everything and keeps his trap shut. The only thing he does is warn Finn to back the hell off and leave Rachel and Jesse alone).

Then she screws up. Badly. She triple-casts Finn, Noah and Jesse on her 'Run Joey Run' video, and Jesse is heartbroken and upset, and she's terrified she'll lose him. He goes on spring break with his Carmel friends and she spends the week crying and singing depressive songs on her Myspace videos. She's so stressed she loses her voice – and is serenaded by Finn (she has never been that embarrassed her entire life) – and watches Puck serenade Mercedes because of his reputation (it's never Noah who does stuff thinking of himself).

(She tells – texts – him he should be thankful she's voiceless, otherwise he would be in for a long lecture about faithfulness and loyalty and respect for Quinn's feelings. He laughs and then quietly tells her everything will be fine with Jesse. She doesn't let on how desperately she wants him to be right. He knows it anyway).

Jesse then returns from his trip, and finds her on the school's dance studio rehearsing Laurey's dream ballet in 'Oklahoma!'. She tells him about her dream roles – Laurey, Fanny and Evita – and he assures her one day she'll sing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' to a sold-out audience in Broadway – it's inevitable. She falls in her arms fighting back the urge to cry with relief, then tells him shortly after that she dreams of meeting her mother.

Turns out, her mother is his (former) coach, Shelby Corcoran. They meet and sing together, and then Shelby decides she doesn't want a daughter. Jesse finds Rachel crying on the Carmel parking lot and drives her home without a word. She's thankful for his quiet support – it has been like this since they were children – and she can't help but be excited about the coming regionals.

Then Jesse does the one thing she never thought he would be capable of: he destroys her heart into smithereens.

He secretly goes back to Vocal Adrenaline; they then break into McKinley's auditorium and try to throw them (her) for a loop by performing 'Another One Bites The Dust'. The next morning, he calls her and asks her to meet him at the parking lot. She goes, full of hope and joy and happiness – only to have her heart broken by him again: she's egged by him and his peers (she's a vegan. The poor baby chicks' souls haunt her for weeks).

(In his defense, he looked upset with the whole thing and just smashed that egg in her forehead after she stood proud and defiant in front of him and ordered him to break the egg like he did her heart).

Puck – no, Noah is the one who finds her covered in yolk and whites and egg shells and helps her clean up. He's also the one who drives to Akron and punches the living daylights out of Jesse (and no, Rachel doesn't know this). "Stay the fuck away from Rachel, or, I swear to God, St. James, I'll kill you", he growls, and Jesse remembers when he was ten and did the same for Puck when he called Rachel a slut. (Not really. Quinn did. But Puck didn't do anything, just laughed).

(Noah remembers that day vividly and has a sick sense of satisfaction. Payback is a bitch).

(Rachel is a zombie for days after. She could expect that sort of low betrayal from Finn or even Noah, but not Jesse. She still remembers the promise she made him and he made her after the name-calling incident with Noah. Hiram and Leroy are almost insane with worry, because Rachel is closed up and doesn't let them in what happened. Noah has to run damage control and keep them from finding out what really happened).

Rachel spends the afternoon after they sang 'Give Up The Funk' crying in Noah's arms, hysterical and devastated by the knowledge that her childhood best friend and high school boyfriend (and love of her life) used their longtime very close friendship to hurt her. Puck hopelessly holds her and begs her to stop crying, because Jesse – St. James – St. Jerk doesn't deserve it. She finally falls asleep, Puck by her side, feeling like just a punch in Jesse's pretty-mama-boy face wasn't punishment enough. So he picks his phone, finds his ma's rolodex and calls Claire St. James' latest number. "Mrs. St. James? It's Noah, Anne's son. How are you? I'm fine. Uh, I'm sorry for calling, but there's something you should know…" He runs his fingers through Rachel's hair, sighing. "It's about Jesse, and Rachel".

(Late that same night he receives a text. It's from Jesse. _We're even._)

Jesse leaves for Los Angeles, but leaves his heart behind in Ohio with the girl he knows since he was a kid. And unknowingly takes Rachel's with him. Puck watches as Rachel halfheartedly dates Finn, trying hard to ignore the way he misses stuff about her that he as her boyfriend is supposed to know. Then it comes out that Finn slept with Santana and lied to Rachel about it, and Puck is done. Just done. He knows who Rachel loves – he has a feeling she has been in love with him since they were children – so he comes over at her house and sits with her at her bed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine", she lies, and he snorts. Her eyes are puffy and red and her nose is running. She looks awful.

"Rachel. Stop lying".

"I'm not lying!" She says hotly.

"Yes, you are. And you're an excellent actress, but you can't lie for me for shit. I know you since we were children. Fuck, my ma still spends half the service at temple praying for God that we end up married and give her a ton of Jewish grandbabies".

Rachel smiles slightly before bursting out in laughter. "She still hopes we'll see we're made for each other?" She asks, because if there was a point of conflict between their parents, it was who would end up being her husband: Jesse or Noah? Claire defended Jesse, Anne vouched for Noah, Hiram said he'd accept any of them.

"Your mom does know I don't think of getting married any time soon, right?" She asks still laughing, and Puck thinks this is a good opportunity as any.

"You never thought about getting married?" He asks, curious, and he sees a flash of something sneaky in her eyes when she shakes her head. "Ever?"

"No", she replies, and he rolls his eyes.

"Rachel. Stop lying. You can't lie for four people in the world: your dads, me and that son of a bitch we know since we were like in diapers or shit". She bites her lower lip and looks away and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "You thought you'd end up married to Jesse, uh?"

She sighs shakily and whispers, "He wasn't supposed to hurt me. I was used to everyone hurting me – even you, for a time – but never him. Yes, I did imagine he would end up winning that running pool between daddy, Claire and Anne. But…" She wipes her eyes hastily, "it seems I was wrong".

(Later that night, Jesse's phone chirps with a new text. Puck. _I fucking hate you, St. James_. Jesse thinks no one hates him more than he does himself).

**

* * *

Part 4: 2012**

**P**uck is nineteen, Rachel is eighteen, Jesse is twenty. They've known each other for fifteen years now, and are all UCLA students – Rachel is a freshman, Puck is a sophomore, Jesse is a junior. Being away from Ohio and competing show choirs and unhappy exes and bitchy baby mamas helped their friendship. Puck and Jesse had a year to work on theirs while Rachel went through her senior year in McKinley. And Puck (dare he say it? Fuck yeah, he dares) feels like he's as best friends with Jesse as he is with Rachel. This means that he acts as the diplomatic party in this weird triangle they have going.

Just to dispatch the rumors: No, Rachel isn't dating Puck (she wishes – uh, no, not really. And, frankly, they tried during his senior year. It felt too much like family). Uh… No, for the moment, Rachel isn't dating Jesse either (but oh fucking God, how much Jesse wishes they were. And Puck knows Rachel wishes it too). Actually, Rachel is quite living the single life after spending her junior and senior years in a messy on-again-off-again relationship with Finn Hudson (more off than on, and now permanently on the off side. And her go with Puck was in an off phase, fuck you very much).

(Does it count as 'stealing your boy's girl' when you met the girl first?)

Rachel also spent her last summer in Ohio quietly seeing Matt Rutherford. It was a nice change to be first choice for someone, even if the relationship had an expiration date. She tells Noah she could fall in love with Matt if they had more time to spend together. And, yes, Jesse St. James learned of all the shifts and changes in Rachel's love life as they happened because Puck always put the phone on speaker whenever Rachel called and Jesse was around.

(Her breakup with Finn deserved a celebratory drinking binge. Her new relationship with Matt was met with caution, but hey, at least it was a change from stupid talentless leading men. Her confession that she could fall for Matt? Jesse walked around with a cast because of a broken hand for five weeks. And Jonathan St. James had to pay up for a repair on the dorm wall).

(Puck is supportive of Rachel in all her decisions concerning who she dates. Her decision to give Finn a numberless chance – they've all lost track of how many times Rachel took him back – was met with an angry silence, then a heavy sigh and advices to protect her heart the best she could. When a sobbing Rachel called saying she walked in Finn and Quinn fucking on Kurt's bed – Hummel burnt the sheets afterwards – Puck was first proud of Rachel cursing, then he and Jesse flew in and kicked the living daylights out of Finn. It was the absolute end of that friendship. Rachel later called and said Santana blacklisted Finn – meaning, no Cheerio (Quinn included, fuck yes) gave him the time of the day. Matt was a decent guy so, when Rachel told Puck they were dating, Puck just called him up and gave him a stern lecture).

But it's a new year, a new school, and Rachel hopes (prays for) it's a start of a new life. That means, she believes, no more dating the two boys who are in her life since she was a toddler. She makes sure both Noah and Jesse know they'll never be more than friends, and they (pretend to) believe and agree.

(Honestly, Jesse hates it. He has been single for the last two years, waiting on the wings for Rachel to come join him and Puck in California and planning to sweep her off her feet now that there are no Vocal Adrenaline, no New Directions, no Shelby standing between them and the relationship they never had a real chance at having).

Over the two years that they were separated, Puck, Jesse and Rachel have worked on mending their friendship and putting it back the way it was before the name-calling incident. Puck worked especially hard to force Rachel into talking to Jesse – it happened on Hanukkah 2010, and only because Puck meddled with the guest list and invited Claire and Jesse over (Claire having already forced Jesse to apologize to Rachel for the eggs and the lies. Anne was basically with Rachel and Noah's wedding half-ready, because there's no way Claire is winning that bet now). Now, two years later, they're almost the way they were as children. Goal accomplished.

(Uh, not quite. Puck knows Jesse loves Rachel. Puck knows Rachel loves Jesse. Rachel doesn't know Jesse still loves her. Jesse doesn't know Rachel still loves him. But they're getting there. Or so Puck hopes. The sexual tension is fucking – no pun intended – frustrating).

But then Jesse again has to go and fuck it all up, again. He starts dating Katie, a pretty, tanned blonde with legs that go on for miles and is a notch in Puck's bedpost (awesome lay, awful personality). Rachel, naturally, is heartbroken and hides behind a façade of iciness and indifference. Jesse is confused (but secretly very hopeful).

Puck?

Puck has reached his fucking limit.

Jesse is preparing to go out with Katie, when Puck storms in and basically punches Jesse's shoulder blades out of his body. "What the fuck, Puck?" Jesse shouts, bewildered at Puck's furious expression (he has spent the last two hours listening to Rachel crying and bitching Jesse out and then plotting how to get back together to Matt).

"Dude, are you fucking stupid?" Puck bellows, then snorts. "Forget I said anything. You're clearly a fucking dumbass. Listen, you need to go over at Rachel's. She's planning to go back to Rutherford". He bites back a satisfied smirk at the way Jesse's eyes darken. "Stop being a pussy and go get your girl. She fucking has your wedding planned since we were in fucking diapers or whathefuckever".

Jesse's eyes widen and Puck snorts and nods. "Yeah, your ma will probably paper your house with that betting pool money. Just fucking go, dude. And don't fuck it up. I can't keep picking up her pieces. Next time I'll just make her fucking mine for good, have your mama pay for our wedding and give my old bat those Jewish grandbabies she keeps pestering me about". He shoves Jesse towards the door and throws his wallet, keys and a condom on his hands.

"They better make me best man at their fucking wedding", he grumbles before picking his phone and sexting up Katie.

(The night ends up pretty nice for the three of them: Puck goes for round two with Katie – she still sucks at the personality department. And she's not that awesome in the sack the second time around. Jesse and Rachel cry, yell, sing and talk it out over at her dorm. Then they fuck each other's brains out – actually, Jesse tells Puck later that he made "slow, burning love to Rachel while Robin Thicke played softly on the stereo. The song was 'Lost Without U'").

(Yeah, it's a miracle the kid isn't gay – Puck knows).

**

* * *

Part 5: 2017**

**R**achel is twenty-three. And a UCLA graduate. And a Broadway star. And a Tony, Emmy, Golden Globe awards nominee. And a best friend. And a fiancée. In fact, make it a bride.

She's getting married today to one of her best friends and love of her life, Jesse Jonathan St. James (who is two years older than her and just as successful, beautiful and talented). They've known each other for twenty years now – to the day, actually – but finally worked things out between them five years ago, on her freshman year at college, his junior year. Thank God for Noah Puckerman (her good-looking, cool, badass-with-a-soft-heart 24-year-old best friend), she thinks fondly as she looks at her reflection on the mirror.

Hiram (Daddy) and Leroy (Papa) slip in with Anne Puckerman and Claire St. James behind her, the women trying their best not to ruin their make-up. Anne is the first to hug Rachel (who knows Anne is still completely heartbroken that she's not having her dark-haired, green-eyed Jewish grandbabies ever now that the one good Jewish woman is very much unavailable), whispering words of good luck in Yiddish that leave Rachel with tear-filled eyes and a grin on her glossy red lips. Claire, ecstatic and overjoyed and as excited as the bride and groom (if not more) hugs her next, whispering kind words of 'welcome to the St. James family'. Rachel's heart flutters in her chest because, in less than fifteen minutes, she'll be a St. James.

She turns to look at herself in the full-body mirror, Claire and Anne busying themselves fixing Dad's and Daddy's ties. Her white dress is her dream wedding gown come true: a sleeveless dress in white taffeta, embroidered with pale gold Swarovski crystals forming tiny starts, a small train trailing after her. Her long dark hair fall in gentle curls down her toned back and slim shoulders, half tied back by two thin braids. Her makeup is in shades of dark gold and bronze, smoky eyes and glossy red lips. The dress is a courtesy of Kurt Hummel, fashion's new It designer with his creations that mix classic and fashionable perfectly (the moment it leaked that Jesse had proposed, Rachel has no idea how, but Kurt got a hold of her number and called – "I have the perfect wedding gown designed for you. It's very diva but romantic". He was right. She fell for the dress the minute she laid eyes on it).

Noah, looking dapper and dashing in his tuxedo (and not as uncomfortable as Rachel knows he is), walks in, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of her. "Fuck…" He mumbles, his jaw dropping in surprise, Anne and Claire too busy fawning over her dad and daddy to reprimand him for his language. "You look stunning, Rach", he compliments with a soft smile. "Five minutes. Mr. Groom sent me to make sure you're not going all Julia Roberts on him or whatthefuckever". Rachel giggles incredulously and Noah chuckles. "I know, but, hey, can you blame him? You have _me _as the best man, you know. I wouldn't put past myself to steal you away", he teases, and Rachel looks at him pointedly.

"Yes, you would, if you wanted me to kick your sorry ass into the next generation", Santana, walking in on her pale gold maid-of-honor dress, shoots back with a knowing smirk, which turns into a smile the moment Rachel giggles and he shrugs. Defying the fury of Anne Puckerman (who still wants those Jewish grandchildren), Noah eloped with Santana the previous year while the two couples were in Vegas celebrating Jesse and Rachel's engagement. And, not long after, she began the process of converting to the Jewish faith. "It's time, B", she says, and the two older women walk out, making a beeline for the room where Jesse has been since they arrived at the temple for the wedding.

Oh, yes, Santana wasn't the only one who decided the embrace her significant other's religion. Jesse started his conversion process the same the day he and Rachel officially began dating. They always knew they were endgame for each other (had known since they met as children), so he secretly decided he wanted to share not only her life, but her faith too. He even helped Santana when she started hers.

Noah and Rachel are left alone, and he smiles softly at the beautiful woman who still is his mother's ideal of a daughter-in-law (Anne will never fully accept Santana, and that's okay with the three young adults). "He's a fucking lucky bastard", Noah whispers, and Rachel doesn't understand why her eyes fill with tears. She hugs him tight and he presses a kiss to her cheek, squeezing her softly. "C'mon, Miss Diva, it's time you become a missus".

Forty-five minutes later, it's over. She has officially left the single life and is now a proud member of the St. James family. Jesse and she can't stop touching each other – they're always kissing or hugging or whispering to each other – their skins are always in touch. Their first dance is to a classic Broadway showtune – Wicked's 'As Long As You're Mine', a special version they recorded themselves for the reception.

But the moment that has everyone cooing is when Rachel is sandwiched between the two men of her life, her new husband and their common best friend, dancing awkwardly to Spice Girls' 'Headlines'. Soon Santana joins the group hug and the four young adults share a silent embrace, the three oldest friends recalling the same events of their childhood and teenage years that led them to this moment of their lives.

(Seven months later, Santana gives birth to a baby boy who is his father's spitting image. Two months after Arturo Aaron Puckerman enters the world, the St. Jameses welcome daughter Isabella Star, who has her mommy's coloring and her daddy's eyes. And the Cohen-Chang family – Mike, Tina and 13-months-old son Ken Michael – join the Puckerman and the St. James in Los Angeles. The cycle begins again.)


End file.
